


Innocence Died Screaming

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Series: Hold Me Tighter [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Benny Lafitte, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mild Overstimulation, Multi, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Castiel and Dean return to the club for the first time as a couple, and run into a familiar face...





	Innocence Died Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [pansexualgabriel](https://pansexualgabriel.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me!  
> Also an apology to [ cas-lost-grace ](https://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com)for promising this like a month ago. I hope it's worth the wait!  
> ALSO for those waiting for the parts about Alfie, which I have teased multiple times, that is coming, I swear. Please accept this filth as an apology.

Castiel had to call himself the luckiest man in the world. He couldn’t really ask for anything more than what he had.

Especially right now.

Dean’s hands were tied behind his back, a red silk tie woven around in a bow. He was on his face and knees, legs spread and toes curled. He had a glass dildo between his fingers and was desperately trying to fuck himself with it. Given the awkward angle, the glass slipped around in Dean’s hands and he couldn’t get a very good rhythm.

“Nngh...Cas, I can’t-”

“You said you couldn’t wait to come. I said I’d let you, but only like this. You have five minutes left.” Castiel ran a firm hand up Dean’s back, turning his head to press his cheek into the mattress.

Dean whined, pushing his head into the contact from Castiel’s hand. He spread his knees further and pushed the dildo in further, moaning at the stretch and unforgiving feel of the glass. His fingers continued to slip around, but eventually, he got a good grip and start pushing his hips back. Oh yeah, this was good. He could get off like this. He saw Castiel checking the timer on his phone and closed his eyes, pouring his focus into the coiling heat from his impending orgasm.

Dean panted, feeling his body begin to tense up. Yes, he was going to do it, he was going to-

An alarm rang out from Cas’s phone and his fingers took the dildo away, gently pulling it free. “Time’s up. Guess you’ll have to wait for tonight.”

Dean grabbed at the air, hips squirming back to try to get any kind of stimulation. He sobbed and his shoulders slumped. “No, please, I can’t wait anymore!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have jerked off last night while I was studying. Take the punishment or safeword if you really can’t wait. Color?”

Dean gave a small huff. He was perfectly capable of waiting 24 hours to come, as the punishment stated. This little session was promised to be the only time Castiel would tease him or edge him, so it was just a waiting game after this. Although, Castiel did decide to wear those dark jeans that made his ass look fantastic, making Dean drool if he stared for too long. “Green…”

“Then you’ll wait. It’ll be much more fun at the club tonight.” They had been planning to go back for a while now. It was where everything started, after all.

~~~

Dean was a little anxious as he walked into the club, his fingers intertwined with Castiel’s. Today was the first time he was coming in with a partner. Sure, there were doms he saw regularly, but they never planned to meet up or even exchange numbers. Well, except for…

“Do you want to strip?” Castiel asked, interrupting Dean’s train of thought.

Dean nodded quickly. They had planned this outfit and Dean was excited to show it off. He allowed Castiel to help him remove his shirt and pants, revealing the lingerie underneath. He had on white silk panties with lace around his waist and thighs, sheer white thigh-highs held up by lacy garters. Dean toed his shoes off and picked them up. They placed Dean’s clothes in a locker and Castiel kept the key in his pocket.

Dean glanced around the room and preened under the stares he was getting. It felt amazing to know that he looked good. It felt even better when he felt a possessive hand on his back leading him over to the lounge area to relax.

“Do you want water or anything?”

Dean thought and nodded. He was a little thirsty, and he knew should probably hydrate before going into any kind of subspace, where he would feel too floaty to notice his own thirst at times.

Castiel walked over to the bar to order two glasses of water for them. As he walked, he accidentally bumped into a large man. “Excuse me-”

The man turned to see who bumped into him and blinked. “Castiel?”

Castiel’s eyes widened when he made eye contact with the man he knew was Dean’s best friend, Benny Lafitte. “Benny?”

“Holy shit, I never thought a good little boy like you could be into this kind of stuff.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. He knew Benny, and their dynamic was always very teasing. Mostly, it was Benny teasing Castiel. “You thought wrong. I’m just getting some water for De-my sub.”

“Mmhm. Mind if I meet her?”

Right, he wasn’t out to Benny. “He’s a man. And I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask.”

“Damn, you’re a big box of surprises, aren’t ya? Alright, I’ll wait here. Come find me and let me know. I’d love to see you in action.”

Castiel nodded a bit. He got the glasses of water from the bar and took them back to Dean, who was still waiting patiently. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, I just ran into someone we know.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Who?”

“...Benny.”

Dean swallowed and shifted. “Where is he?”

“Back near the bar. He doesn’t know you’re here, but he said he wanted to meet my sub.”

Dean looked back over the couch and spotted Benny. He thought for a moment about his options. “He can come over.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Castiel nodded. “Alright, I’ll go get him.” He squeezed Dean’s shoulder before walking back over to the bar to find Benny. He was in the same spot as before, rocking a bit on his heels as he waited.

“He said you can come to say hi.”

Benny grinned. “Awesome.”

Castiel led the way back to the couch and took Dean’s hand once he arrived. They looked at Benny together, nervously.

Benny’s jaw dropped when he saw Dean. “Well, I’ll be damned. Dean Winchester, you sneaky sonuvabitch, I never would have guessed.”

Dean blushed deeply and looked down.

“Come on now, doll, I didn’t say I didn’t like what I was seein’. You look stunning.” Benny sat down across from Dean in one of the chairs.

Dean slowly met Benny’s gaze. “You do?”

“Of course I do. I’ve always thought you were gorgeous.”

Dean blushed and smiled softly. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Castiel watched the interaction with a soft smile. He was happy to see Dean relax around Benny without feeling overly embarrassed.

Benny looked to Castiel. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few weeks, I suppose. We ran into each other here and scened together.” Castiel sat back down and gestured for Dean to climb into his lap, which the submissive did gratefully. Castiel’s lap was a safe place for him.

Benny watched them with a curious gaze. “What brings you here tonight?”

Dean looked to Castiel to answer. In the environment of the club, he was already in a light subspace, his thoughts a little floaty.

Castiel hummed softly, understanding the look on Dean’s face and what it meant. Sometimes when Dean was in his headspace, he didn’t want to talk much. “We just wanted to come back, maybe do a scene. We didn’t make any solid plans for what we’re doing. We just wanted to come here together for the first time.”

Benny nodded with a hum. His expression was soft and his gaze a little heavy upon Dean. He brought his eyes back to Castiel when he noticed a possessive hand pulling Dean closer. “I hope you don’t mind me hanging out with you guys.”

Castiel shook his head. “Not at all, as long as Dean likes having you here. I think he does, as a matter of fact.” He looked at Dean with a soft smile, finding himself lost in the green eyes that had gone slightly glassy as Dean grinned up at him.

Benny chuckled softly. “Well, aren’t y’all cute?” He hummed. “You ever scene with other people?”

Castiel blinked and shook his head. “No, not yet I suppose. We haven't talked about it.”

Dean felt like speaking again, so he sat up a little. “I’d scene with Benny.”

Castiel raised a brow. “You would?”

“Mmhm. He’s my best friend. I bet he’s a good Dom.”

Castiel was a little surprised by that answer, but certainly not opposed. He had been in group scenes many times and enjoyed himself. Working with someone Dean trusted could be really fun. “I guess I would be down as well.”

Benny had a shocked look on his face. “Did I die and go to heaven?”

Dean perked up. “You’d want to scene with us?”

Benny laughed heartily, a hand on his chest. “Doll, I’d be honored to even be in the room while you guys scened.”

Dean beamed. He looked to Castiel before holding his arms out to Benny. Within moments he was enveloped in warm arms and a wide chest. It was a different feeling to Castiel, who was all lean muscle with large, muscular arms. Benny wasn’t quite as tall as Dean or Castiel, but he was broader.

Castiel felt a little possessive flare in his chest when he handed Dean off, but he was right there, and he looked happy. “We should probably discuss boundaries and such before we start anything.”

Benny nodded. “Definitely. Should we stay here or go back to one of our places? It is noisy in here…”

“We can go back to our place if you’d like.”

Benny nodded with a grin, and with that, they were dressing Dean to walk him out to the cars. Benny followed them home in his own car, excitement running steadily through him. He may rival Castiel for the luckiest man in the world now.

As soon as they were back in the house, Dean stripped back down to his lingerie and knelt on the floor at the midpoint of the couch so that he could be between Castiel and Benny. As the men took their seats on either side of Dean, he wanted to slip back into subspace, but he knew he needed to stay fully alert in order to discuss his limits.

It took a solid twenty minutes to get everything on the table. It was a thorough discussion that went over everything they could think of. With that done, they had a solid list of rules.  
No kissing on the lips except between Castiel and Dean  
Hard limits: fire, heavy choking, and bodily fluids other than spit and come  
If Benny wanted to do something, he needed to ask Castiel, but the final say was always up to Dean, who could safeword at any point

Castiel was going to say no fluid exchange involving Benny until he had clean test results, but the hero of a man already had them, showing Castiel a photo of the test results received three days prior in preparation for the club.

With everything settled, Dean found himself extremely eager. He squirmed and stared up at Castiel and Benny. Two of Castiel’s slender fingers found his lips and he immediately sucked them in, running his tongue over the digits. His eyes slipped closed until he could almost feel Benny staring at him. He blinked up at Benny and grinned a bit, opening his mouth and running his tongue obscenely over Castiel’s fingers.

Benny groaned at the site and looked to Castiel. “Can I?”

“You can.”

With permission granted, Benny used one large hand to pull Dean between his legs, making quick work of his button and zipper.

Dean was nearly drooling as Benny freed himself from the confines of his pants. As soon as Benny’s cock was in the open air, Dean dived in, swiping his tongue up the shaft and moaning at the taste. He could already note differences between Benny and Castiel just from taste alone. Looks were different too. Castiel was a neat freak and kept everything neatly trimmed short. Benny went for a more natural look, the curly hairs at the base of his cock untrimmed.

Thick fingers tangled themselves into Dean’s hair, pulling him closer. Benny groaned as the head of his cock brushed over Dean’s cheek and the submissive chased it with his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head and gently sucking.

Castiel grinned as he watched. “He’s good, isn’t he? He loves having anything in his mouth.”

Benny nodded. “Fuck, that’s hot. How much can he take?”

“All of it.”

“You sure? I’m not exactly small-”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.” He placed a hand on the back of Dean’s head and urged him forward until Dean’s nose was pressed against Benny. “Told you.”

Benny gasped as he moved into Dean’s throat, a shudder running up his spine at the blissful look on Dean’s face. “Holy shit, doll, look at you go.”

Dean pulled back for some air before bobbing his head up and down, relishing the moment in its entirety.

Benny hung on for the ride until he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. He pulled Dean off by his hair, chuckling when Dean whined and stuck his tongue out to try and get another taste. “That’s real cute, but I’d like to hang on until we really get going here.”

Castiel reached down and pulled Dean up into his lap, making him straddle his thighs. “He is extremely fun to tease. His high libido makes it easy to get him riled up.” He ran his hands down to Dean’s ass and squeezed with a hum, grinning at Dean’s embarrassed groan. “It’s okay, my love. I adore your high libido, and I know Benny will too.”

Dean hid his reddened face in Castiel’s neck and pushed his ass back towards his hands. “Need you…”

“I know, I’ve got you. Let’s get upstairs and we can show Benny just how much you love getting fucked.”

Dean groaned and curled up further. The mild humiliation was just enough to drive him wild, making him impossibly harder behind the confines of his panties. He couldn’t bring himself to pull his head from the crook of Castiel’s neck even as he was carried upstairs to their bedroom. His face was finally revealed when Castiel laid him down on the bed and started kissing down his chest.

Benny knelt on the bed beside Dean. “Show me what he likes. I wanna know how he ticks.”

A low hum came from Castiel as he flicked his tongue over the peak of one of Dean’s nipples, eliciting a soft gasp. “He’s very responsive to any sort of stimuli. His nipples are very sensitive.” As he spoke, his fingers ghosted over Dean’s stomach, making their way up to his chest. Upon arriving, they lightly pinched one of Dean’s nipples, making him whimper and squirm.

“Please…”

Castiel grinned softly. “Please, what?”

“Touch me,” Dean whined. “I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Castiel let out a low chuckle. “I am touching you.”

Dean squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut. “You know what I mean!”

Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s side. “Like this?”

Dean shook his head and looked to Benny for some kind of reprieve. He pulled some major puppy-eyes, which never worked on Castiel, except for that one time when Dean really wanted dessert at dinner.

Benny took one look at the puppy eyes and took pity on Dean. “Aw, come on, Cassie. Move it along.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Firstly, don’t call me Cassie. Secondly, we move at my pace.”

Benny clicked his tongue. “Bossy, bossy.”

“Immature.”

“Stuck-up.”

A loud whine from Dean cut both of them off. The submissive rolled his hips up. “C’mon, guys, don’t you have something better to do than argue?”

Castiel raised a brow. “I suppose we do, but I could do without the snarky tone.” He looked to Benny. “Sit. Back against the headboard.”

Benny begrudgingly obeyed, moving to sit down. He took his shirt and pants off while he was moving before taking his spot at the headboard. He was glad to have taken most of his clothing off, especially when Castiel moved Dean to lay back into Benny’s lap, the submissive’s back to his chest. Benny gratefully wrapped his arms around Dean, running his hands over his thighs.

Dean leaned back against Benny, relishing in the feeling of his strong chest pressed against his back. He spread his legs as Castiel moved between them and eyed the bottle of lube in his left hand. He let his legs fall apart even wider, presenting his ass eagerly. Castiel, the kinky fucker, simply pulled the panties to the side to access Dean’s hole. As soon as the first slick finger breached Dean, he slumped against Benny’s chest and whimpered, already to the point of wanting to beg for more.

A second, then third finger slipped in alongside the first, coaxing Dean to relax and teasing his rim and prostate. Dean knew he was ready, but Castiel kept going. Dean threw his head back and whined.

“Please, I need more…”

Just when Dean was about to snap at Castiel to hurry up and get inside him, a second set of fingers joined Castiel at his hole, and holy shit he now had four fingers inside of him, only two of which were Castiel’s. The thought alone sent Dean’s head spinning and he moaned, forcing his legs open even more in invitation. For someone who didn’t do a lot of flexibility training, he was very flexible, especially in his legs and hips.

Castiel hummed in satisfaction as he watched Dean, his eyes dark and head tilted slightly. “Still not enough?”

Dean huffed. “No.”

Castiel pulled his fingers free and tapped Benny’s wrist to instruct him to pull free as well.

Dean whined once he was empty, clenching around nothing. As he watched Castiel strip, he felt himself being lifted up and immediately perked up when he felt the head of Benny’s cock brushing his hole.

“What are you doing?” Castiel stared at Benny, in the middle of taking his pants off.

Benny paused. “You said downstairs that I could fuck him.”

“I said you could but I never said that you would tonight. You can have him after me.”

Benny pouted. “You get him all the time. Surely I get first dibs?”

Dean threw his head back with a groan. “For the love of god, quit arguing! I can take both!”

Both men stared at Dean in shock for a moment, trying to figure out if they heard that right. Castiel spoke first.

“Both? As in-”

“As in both of your dicks, yes. Now hurry up and get inside me.”

Benny’s jaw was still dropped open as he listened to Dean.

Castiel had a little more hesitancy than Benny. “Have you ever done something like this before?”

Dean nodded and squirmed. “Yes.”

“O-Okay. We can do that.” Castiel picked up the lube again and poured some into his hand before wrapping his hand around Benny’s cock and slicking him up.

Dean let his head rest on Benny’s shoulder and whined impatiently. Within a few seconds, he felt the head of Benny’s cock rubbing against his hole. Several impatient whines later and he was moaning as he finally sank down on Benny’s cock.

It was slightly wider than Castiel’s, a little less curved and not quite as long, but every inch felt like heaven. Dean grabbed at Benny’s thighs and took several deep breaths. He squirmed and looked up at Castiel. “C-Can I?”

Castiel nodded in understanding. “Just don’t get yourself too riled up before the main event.”

Dean nodded quickly before shifting his legs for better leverage. He held Benny’s thighs and started eagerly bouncing, fucking himself on Benny’s cock.

Benny gasped at the sudden stimulation, hands travelling to hold Dean’s hips and guide him up and down. Even with the slightly awkward angle, Dean rode him like a pro, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Just when Dean really got going, he was forced to stop by Castiel’s strong hands on his thighs. Despite the whining, Castiel persisted, lube covered fingers teasing Dean’s rim.

“You’re still sure about this?” Castiel asked as he gently pushed one finger in.

Dean nodded quickly. “Yes, please Sir.”

Castiel smiled softly. “Good boy. Relax and hold still.” He added another finger, making sure Dean was relaxed and stretched enough to take them both comfortably.

Benny hummed and rubbed Dean’s thighs. “You’re doing so good. Just a little longer and then you’ll have what you need.”

Dean leaned back into Benny’s chest and looked up at him, kissing his cheek. His attention snapped back to Castiel when he felt the head of his cock at his rim.

Castiel’s eyes were dark as he leaned in closer to Dean. “Beg.”

“Please! Please, sir...I-I need you, I need you both.” Dean let out a moan of relief when Castiel finally pushed in. There was some mild discomfort, but the soft hands and voices praising him helped him ignore the discomfort and embrace the overwhelming pleasure. The two bodies sandwiched him, body heat radiating from them both.

Castiel bottomed out with a long sigh, hands gripping the sheets on either side of Dean and Benny. He waited, giving Dean time to adjust. Castiel himself needed a bit to calm himself down.

Dean took a few deep breaths before looking up at Castiel and nodding. The moment Castiel started moving, Dean dissolved into a pool of moans and whimpers. It was so much, too much and not enough all at once. He swore his eyes were rolling back into his head. Benny’s hips moved in tandem with Castiel’s, pushing up into Dean and filling him oh-so-deliciously. There was no way he could last more than a few minutes like this, especially with his cock pressing against Castiel’s stomach and being rubbed beneath the lace of his panties.

Benny kissed along Dean’s neck and nipped lightly at the skin. “Shit, you’re so tight, Dean. I can feel you clenching around us. You’re a little slut, aren’t you? Can’t get enough of this?”

Dean nodded quickly, cheeks flushing bright red. “Y-yeah…”

Benny gave a low hum and groaned. “You’re makin’ me feel so good, Dean. Do you want me to come inside you?”

Dean nodded even faster. “Yes! Please!”

Benny pushed his hips up faster and harder, squeezing Dean’s thighs tightly. He gasped and groaned as he came.

Dean moaned wildly at the feeling, looking up at Castiel in desperation. “C-can I?”

Castiel nodded. “Come for us,” he whispered breathily.

With that, Dean’s entire body tensed up and released as he came hard, crying out as he squeezed his eyes shut and flooded his panties with come.

Benny had to pull out from the overstimulation, gently squeezing Dean’s hips and kissing his shoulder.

Castiel was close behind Dean, but not quite there yet. He grabbed Dean’s hips, hands just over Benny’s, and went to town, pounding away into Dean to chase his release.

Dean’s eyes welled up slightly with tears when Castiel really picked up the pace. He whimpered and squirmed, but Benny kept him grounded.

“So good, he’s almost there…” Benny purred.

Castiel came with a short shout and a gasp, hips stuttering as he lost his pace briefly. When he was finished, he pulled out of Dean and leaned down to kiss him deeply, wiping a tear from his cheek. “Such a good boy, you were perfect.” He whispered praise as he moved to kiss his forehead.

Dean’s head spun and he was deep in subspace, eyes slightly glassy and lips parted. He couldn’t form much of a coherent thought, but good god was he happy. He vaguely registered being cleaned up with a warm, damp washcloth and his ruined lingerie being removed. Two pairs of warm arms embraced him from either side. Finally, he registered Benny’s voice as he started to come back.

“You good, doll?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Dean hummed and buried his face into the chest in front of him, which he figured was Castiel.

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair. “I know that was a little overwhelming for you. I’m proud of you for pushing through.”

“It was awesome. I wanna do it again.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “We can, one day, but you’re taking a break for at least a few days. You’re going to be sore in the morning.”

Dean smiled. “Mmm...worth it.” He drifted off to sleep shortly after, still embraced by the other two men, not a negative thought to be heard in his head.


End file.
